


Show me what you've got

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Cheating, Christmas Lights, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Josh Dun, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Joshua dun is in love with his brother-in-law, Tyler. It's disgusting and wrong but he can't help it.It's worse when Tyler takes advantage of it.





	1. Chapter 1

This isn't right nor is it normal, But Joshua Dun is in love with his brother in law. It's disgusting and wrong but he can't help it, He loves when they go on a family vacation and how Tyler looks when he comes back from a hike, All sweaty and shirtless. Or even when they all goof off and dance around the house to music, He can't help but lay his eyes upon his hips.  
Today is the famous Dun family reunion and to be honest Josh would rather be at home, But he's sitting at a picnic table and smiles as his Grandparents compliment how handsome he grew to be, His sister is laughing with Tyler at a small remark he probably made towards Josh's comfortable state. 

Ashley smiles at Josh and laughs slightly "You alright? You look real pale." "Well it's rare for him to leave the house so that's not a surprise." His mother jokes, Everyone seemed to laugh so Josh chimed in with a fake one to fit in. "Ashley, Did you bring your bathing suit?" The youngest of their cousins asks. She giggles and nods, The 4 year old wraps her small hand on her wrist and tugs at her. "Let's go!!" She sighs and stands up, "I'll be back in a while, Love you." She pecks Tyler on the cheek and he's quick to grab her face and pull her in for a deeper kiss. She laughs and pulls away, Josh feels sick. He shouldn't but he doesn't like his sister touching him.

 

Tyler stands up and sits beside Josh and smiles "You look bothered. What's up? Wanna go home?" He shrugs and looks at the dead grass under his feet. "I can help you feel better if you want." He whispers in his ear so sweetly, Josh looks up with a confused expression. He didn't just say that, Did he?

"P-Pardon?" Tyler rolls his eyes "You heard me, Joshua." Tyler's hand snakes up Josh's inner thigh and he pushes it off immediately. "Are you crazy? Our whole family is here." Tyler bites his lip and leans back "That only makes it more fun." Josh feels his blood boiling and he looks at his mother as she tells everyone baby stories about Jordan and Abigail.

They arrive home several hours later and the sun has already set, He somehow got talked into staying at his mother's with everyone else. Ashley and Tyler went to sleep early while Abigail, Jordan and Josh stayed up talking until they all got tired. It had been too much interaction for Josh's liking but he won't complain. These are the people who raised him after all.

He woke up from the intensity of the heat in his room, He would've opened a window but he felt the need to walk into the kitchen and get a drink of water. His head looks up when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, He could only assume It's Jordan going out for a midnight run.

"Joshie..." His throat suddenly feels dry as Tyler's head peaks from the corner. "U-Um, H-Hey..." Tyler smiles as he takes in Josh's shirtless appearance. "Couldn't sleep." Josh hums and takes another gulp of his water, It only seems to make his throat drier. "I was a little hungry so I came down in high hopes you'd be here." "Why would you need me to be here?" Tyler walks up close enough for Josh to see every stubble of his facial hair.

"I want a little snack before bedtime, Thought you looked tasty." Josh chokes on his breath as Tyler smiles, His small fingers crawl up his arm and soon his own are wrapped around Josh's neck. "I want every piece of you." Josh can't lie, He's never been so attracted to someone like this in his life.

Tyler leans back against the counter and smiles "I know you want me, Joshua. Don't deny it." Josh shakes his head and kisses his neck "Never have. Never will." Tyler throws his head back and holds Josh's body closer.

Josh is pleased when he sees how he painted his neck a bright shade of violet, Tyler's red-raspberry lips press against Josh's jaw and Josh bites his lip. He feels how soft and warm his touch is and he craves more. "Want you fuck me, Joshie, Right here." Josh doesn't hesitate in taking the twink's hips and spinning him around.

He pushes his face onto the counter top and he yanks his pajama bottoms to his ankles. His skin is so tan and soft, Josh's fingers slide up and down his thighs and he slowly makes his way to his plump cheeks and massages them in his hands. Tyler bites his hand in hopes he won't make a noise, Josh continues to rub the area before spreading him wide.

"You want me? You're just a whore, aren't you? Begging your brother in law to fuck you while everyone sleeps? You're filthy." Tyler whines into his hand and nods "I-I'm a whore, I'm a sick fucking disgrace." Josh bites the skin on his shoulder and presses his finger into Tyler's mouth. He immediately wraps his lips around it and sucks weakly, Josh groans at the feeling before pulling them out and rubbing around his rim.

Tyler's eyes roll in the back of his head and he groans "Oh, Please, Please, Please." "Please what?" Tyler pushes his hips back and turns his head to Josh's "Fuck me, Use me, Daddy." Josh's finger sinks in slowly and Tyler's eyes close tightly. "You're pathetic, absolutely pathetic begging for me to use you." Tyler moans quietly as Josh starts to pump his finger in and out.

Josh's free hand covers Tyler's mouth as he adds two more fingers and thrusts them in at a fast pace, The sounds of Tyler's hole sloppily taking his fingers and him whining into his hand could make Josh cum within a second.

Josh tugs his own pants down and spits into his palm and slicks up his cock, His fingers pull out and Tyler's head flops forward. Josh rubs himself over Tyler's hole and watches as he becomes frustrated, He continues to rub between his cheek before he feels him push his hips back. "Josh, P-Please." Josh chuckles lowly at his impatience.

 

Finally he presses himself in and moans at the his tightness "Mm, Tyler...You feel so nice around me. So, So, good." Tyler throws his head back and brings his hand up to Josh's, His eyes well up and he whine into Josh's palm. Josh bites his lip as he thrusts his hips ever-so-slightly, His breath is hot and heavy as he pulls out completely and shoves himself back in. He holds in his moans as Tyler's skin slaps beautifully against his, His hand grips his hips and squeeze hard enough to mark bruises. 

Josh retreats his hands and grabs Tyler's legs and places it on the counter beside him to drive himself deeper, One hand lays on his leg and the other grips his hip. He finds Tyler's prostate quickly and Tyler lets out a loud moan. Josh's eyes widen and his movements still, Tyler turns his head to him "Please don't stop." He whines lowly "Tyler, You have to be quiet." Tyler nods and Josh presses Tyler's chest flat against the cold surface and resumes his thrusts.

He keeps a slow pace as Tyler moans little "Ah, Ah, Ah's." so sweet and quietly. Josh's hand lets go of his hip and covers his mouth again as he sets a fast pace once again, Tyler's eyes squeeze shut and squeals as Josh jackhammers his prostate over and over. Tyler can feel that boiling feeling in his stomach and he bites into Josh's hand and says as hard he can "I'm Gonna Cum!"

"Oh, my god!" Josh's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice isn't his nor Tyler's. He turns his head and sees Abigail covering her eyes and pacing back and forth, Josh pulls out of Tyler and pulls his pants back up. "Josh, W-What are you doing?!" She says as she holds her hands over her eyes. Tyler pulls his pants back up and shrinks in his place, "Please be quiet, You don't wanna wake anybody up." "You woke me up! What are you guys doing? What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? Do you want to hurt Ashley? Tyler, You are married, let alone to my sister. What's wrong with you?"

"I..." She opens her eyes and searches for any sort of response, "Abigail...please do not say anything to Ashley. Please, You always have my back, Please keep this a secret." She opens her mouth to protest but groans "How many times have you done this?" "Never." She looks at Tyler's uncomfortable form and furrows her eyebrows "Only because You're my brother, But as for you...Tyler, I'm disappointed heavily. If you ever cheat on my sister again I'm spilling. More than likely kill you too. So just...Never do this again. I swear to god." Tyler and Josh nod and she sighs "Goodnight." 

Abigail leaves the room and Tyler looks to Josh "Wanna finish?"


	2. Daddy better make me choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concept of Josh fucking Tyler wrapped in Christmas lights.

Thanksgiving...One of Tyler's favorite holidays, (Not his all time favorite.) The day where people are still caught up in middle of Halloween and others are forcing Christmas on over. Josh is one of those people that forces Christmas apparently, Ashley laughs into her glass of white wine as Josh and Tyler have a non-violent fight about Christmas music. "Listen, Tyler...It's never a wrong time to bust out singing jingle bell rock or Baby, it's cold outside." Tyler shakes his head and lies his hand on the table "It is because there isn't any snow outside at the moment and there are no jingle bells even on sale at the store." "That's not the point of the song." Josh scoffs at him and scoops a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth before and throwing his head back "It is cold outside though, No snow is needed for that here in Ohio" Tyler laughs at that "You're not wrong."  
  
  
Josh looks back to his plate and finishes what was left, He notices Tyler's beautiful burning gaze from the corner of his eye. "Maybe we could sing some karaoke later, I'll gladly sing for you." Josh almost spit out his water, He gets what he means but seriously?! Right in front of Ashley?! It seemed to go over her head seeing as to how she laughs and pokes Tyler's cheek, "That wouldn't be fair, Josh can't sing." Josh's eyes widen with surprise "Really, Is that so?" Tyler chuckles under his breath "Oh, Ash...I bet he's a great singer, just needs some practice. I'd happily give him some lessons if he needs any." Josh shakes his head and closes his eyes at every innuendo. Abigail sits in between the two and gives them a warning look as she puts her fork in her mouth, Josh clears his throat and sits back In his seat uncomfortably.  
  
  
"You haven't said anything, right?" He whispers to her, She looks up form her plate and chews slowly "You haven't done anything since then, Right?" Josh shakes his head and she smiles a tad "Good. And no, I haven't. We have a deal." He sighs and leans back and watches as Tyler laughs at something Ashley said and lays little kisses on her cheek. He's playing his act so well, Josh is starting to think he's an actor. "Baby girl, Can I go to Josh's after dinner? I'd like to show him how great of a singer I am." Ashley laughs at Tyler's "Cockiness" and sets her glass down to look at Josh "I mean if It's okay with Josh." He shrugs then nods "That's cool, I guess." Abigail leans away from her plate at the thought of them being alone again.  
  
  
"Ashley, Do you wanna go with them?" she asks softly, She notices how Tyler's eyes widen as he bites his cheek, "Nah, I'll probably just sit around and looks through our baby pictures with Momma." Abigail sighs and looks at Josh with an aggressive expression. It took about two hours before Josh stands up from his seat and smiles "Okay, Uh...I'm gonna get going. I love you so much, Momma." Laura stands up and hugs him tightly "Oh, Shame you have to leave. Always love when you come around." Tyler chuckles under his breath and think "Me too." Josh kisses her cheek and hugs the rest of his family before looking to Tyler. "You ready?" He nods and stands up, "Bye, Everybody." He smiles brightly when everyone says their courses of goodbyes in return.  
  
  
Tyler follows Josh out to his car and stares at his feet. "Hey...If you don't mind I've got to go to the store to pick up a few things for tonight." Tyler nods and turns the radio on "Sounds good. You want to grab the candles or should I?" Josh sighs as he starts his route "Shut up." They both giggle as some Justin Bieber song plays that they've never heard before. The drive is quiet, They don't drive over many potholes, the soft volume of popular hit songs play through Josh's stereo system and the calming breeze blows through Tyler's hair as he looks out his window. Josh's hand lays on Tyler's knee as he closes his eyes, This is the life he wished he chose to live.  
  
  
The bright florescent lights light up the parking lot and they both step out, Josh knows what he needs. Tyler's only assuming as he walks in and goes straight to the family planning aisle and grabs condoms and lube. He happily skips away with his products and looks around, "Josh?" His eyebrows furrow and he groans. He grabs his phone out and calls him as he looks down every aisle near him. "Hello?" "Josh, Where are you? I've got what we need." He hears just silence on the other end, he almost feels like he should repeat himself before Josh speaks up. "Just go to the check out lane, I'll be there in a sec." Tyler groans again as he hangs up. He walks up to an empty lane and sets his items down, The cashier lady looks up curiously at him as she scans them.  
  
  
"Got plans with my girlfriend tonight..." He mumbles she nods as she adds up his purchase. "I know what they're for, honey. Your total comes up to $14.09, Would you like to pay with cash or credit?" Tyler pulls out a twenty dollar bill and hands it to her. He leans over and tries to spot Josh as the woman counts his change. "$5.91 is your change, Would you like a receipt?" He shakes his head and walks out to Josh's car and sits on the hood. Josh finally comes out from the doors and Tyler hops off to greet him with a kiss. "What the hell did you get? Did you seriously get candles or something dumb like that?" Josh laughs as he shakes his head. "No, Nothing like that. Just a little something, It's a surprise." Tyler growls as Josh unlocks the car and he sits back in the passenger seat.  
  
  
Josh hasn't even unlocked his door yet and Tyler's already on him, Kissing the soft skin on his neck and feeling his way up Josh's chest. Josh just about drops his keys when Tyler pulls at his shirt far enough to lick a stripe over his collarbone. He finally opens the door and pushes Tyler up against the door and attacks his lips, They're teeth clack against each other as the both fight for dominance. Josh always wins that game, though. Tyler is at a loss and lets Josh grab under his thighs and shove him up against the wall.  
  
  
Tyler's hand tug at Josh's Bubblegum pink hair while the other fingers the hem of Josh's shirt. Josh easily keeps ahold of Tyler's body as he tugs off his shirt, He immediately leans forward and kisses his skin. "Put me down for a second..." He whispers so softly, Josh's grip loosens and he lets Tyler's feet hit the ground again. Tyler gasps in amazement at Josh's body, He didn't get to admire it as much last time. His fingers trace along his v-line and he bites his lip "You're...You're so fucking beautiful, Josh." Josh smiles even If he doesn't think so. Tyler picks the grocery bag back up and digs out their requirements and follows Josh into his bedroom, Josh carries his own bag and smiles as Tyler eagerly rips his clothes off.  
  
  
"Get on all fours for me." Tyler nods and does as told, Josh's presence gets closer and he feels his hot breath breathing against his back. Josh presses a kiss down every little bump of his spine and licks a small kitten stripe over Tyler's hole, He moans obscenely loud at the unexpected feeling. His hand lifts from the bed and he presses his face into one of Josh's pillows and grips Josh's hair, Josh chuckles lowly before he opens his mouth and flattens his tongue against him. He takes long, savoring licks over his tightness and watches as Tyler goes crazy over every touch. Josh pushes his tongue in slowly and feels Tyler's legs shake under his hands.  
  
  
"Aah, Jo-osh! M-More! Oh, Please more!" Josh grabs onto his hips and pushes him closer as he sucks and licks every spot he can reach as Tyler's hand grips his painfully hard cock and moans. "I'm close..." He whimpers, It's way sooner than the both of them would like but Josh wants to see him cum. He picks up the speed with his tongue and watches Tyler squirm as he chases his edge, Finally he moans brokenly and shakes violently as white, hot spurts of cum shoot out onto Josh's sheets. Josh pulls away from his behind and sighs happily as Tyler's legs threaten to go limp. "That was so sexy, Baby boy." He hears Josh opening something from behind him and he turns his head "Keep your eyes forward, Kitten." Tyler's cock twitches at the nickname and once again does as he's told.  
  
  
Josh turns the lights off and Tyler sits in complete darkness, "Josh?" "Right here." His voice echoes from above him, He feels something weird wrap around his forearms and go around his throat, torso, hips and finally down his thighs. He feels how tightly it wraps around him, Too rubbery to be rope and too long to be a belt. Finally a big flash comes around him and his eyes try to adjust to the newly found light. He tries his best not to laugh as he looks down at the Christmas lights wrapped around him, He blushes a little when Josh's hand pets through his hair. He closes his eyes as he hears Josh's zipper being undone "You need prep?" Tyler shakes his head "No, I...I think I'm good." Josh sighs and opens up the new bottle of lube and slicks his fingers anyways.  
  
  
Tyler shivers as Josh's cold finger pushes into his entrance, It feels so much better than his own. Josh can tell he'd been prepped recently and easily presses in two more fingers, Josh slowly pumps his fingers and massages every area he can reach. Tyler hums with satisfaction at the sound, Josh's hand retreats and he replaces it with his cock. Tyler's eyes roll as Josh just barley pushes his tip in and hold onto his hips. "Josh, P-Please move." Josh pulls out and pushes in just the tip again, Tyler whines and rocks his hips back against them. His legs go weak as his hips meet Josh's, He notices how Josh stands still so he depends on himself to get off.  
  
He knows Josh Is teasing him but it's still getting to him quickly. He rocks back a couple times before he pulls off and grips his member tightly and tugs rather quickly than he should. "It's fine, I can get off better with out ya." Josh scoffs "Is that so?" With that he tightly grips Tyler's hips again and shoves every inch into the twink at once. Tyler moans loudly as Josh pounds into him at an alarming rate, He's never had someone fuck him this rough. Josh's hips snap loudly against Tyler's ass, He loves the small mewling sound Tyler makes as Josh thrusts so skillfully. "So good!" Tyler moans loudly as he tries his best to stay up, Josh's arms wrap around his lower stomach and pull him up against his chest. Tyler bites his lip at the new positon and arches his back as much as he can, Josh's hand trails down to Tyler's cock and rubs over the slit before twisting his wrist around his length.  
  
  
Tyler's legs shake and his body tenses up while he leans his head against Josh's shoulder as his hand does works underneath him, He turns his head and kisses his lips roughly as he cums over Josh's hand, the lights and his own chest. Tyler whines into Josh's mouth as he thrusts his hips just barley to try and fuck into Josh's fist. Josh slows his thrusts to try and not overstimulate the boy, He feels him catching his breath and weakly falling back against him.  
  
  
"Just a little bit longer, Tyler. You think you can last another round?" Tyler nods and bites his lips "I-I can do it." Josh nods back and slowly resumes his speed, He notices how quickly Tyler's cock gets hard again. Tyler leans forward and holds himself up more sturdily this time and takes all of Josh proudly, His breath hitches as Josh grabs his hips and pulls him back against him. Josh throws his head back and grunts as his balls start to ache, The familiar throbbing feeling starts to boil in his gut. "Mm...I'm gonna cum, Baby. I'm so...So close." He breathes out as his fingerprints starts to bruise onto Tyler's hips. He pulls out quickly and tugs himself to his edge, Tyler's hand interrupts him from his pleasure. He opens his eyes and looks at Tyler's hand as it squeezes the back of Josh's thigh, "I want you to cum inside me, Joshie." Goddamn, If that wasn't the hottest thing Josh has ever heard. He moans quietly and pushes back into Tyler and resumes his beating rhythm, He finally reaches his edge as Tyler clenches tightly around him.  
  
  
Tyler rocks along with Josh's thrusts and moans into his pillow as Josh grips his cock again, He can hear his heartbeat over the sounds of their skin slapping together and Tyler's silent screams as he reaches his peak. His mouth gapes open and he stutters out the loudest moan he's ever released, Tyler's eyes roll into the back of his head as he feels Josh's cum fill him up. Josh's hips still one last time as Tyler's hand quickly drives him over the edge and he screams in pure ecstasy as he cums over the same spot again. Josh pulls out and rolls over to hold Tyler close as him as he can, He rubs the small of his back and kisses his shoulder. "Still think Christmas is dumb?" "I never said that, Joshua. Just said it's weird that you sing songs too early." Josh shakes his head "It's thanksgiving." "You've been singing all I want for Christmas is you since March." Josh wants to debate but he knows it's true. He kisses Tyler's forehead and stands up, Tyler whines at the loss of his body and closes his eyes. "Thank you, Josh. I..." He sighs as he remembers he can't say he loves him, He frowns and buries his face deeper into Josh's pillow but smiles as he hears the bathtub faucet running.  
  
  
Josh comes back and carefully unwraps the lights from Tyler's body and carries him happily into the bathroom, Tyler can smell the sweet scent of roses as he looks at the bath bomb sizzling in the water, Making it a perfect peachy pink color. Tyler relaxes into the warm water and closes his eyes before Josh sits himself behind Tyler and holds him closely into his chest. Tyler melts into his touch and kisses Josh's arms "Tyler...?" He looks up at Josh but sees him looking away. "Yes, Joshie?" Josh takes a deep breath and bites his tongue. "I think I...I think I love you." Tyler turns his head back towards the water surrounding them and smiles. He's never felt this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fact that Tyler bought condoms but Josh didn't use 'em


End file.
